


It's My Fault

by Midnightsoullove



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsoullove/pseuds/Midnightsoullove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima's final moments and Sarah blames herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Fault

Cosima was dying. That, everybody knew by now.  
  
Something else they all knew was that her most favorable cure was currently on the pristine floors of DYAD staining and shining bright red, then soon it would fade to a rusty maroon color and eventually be completely gone from the human eye.  
  
Kira's bone marrow.  
  
Cosima's cure.  
  
Delphine's only hope.  
  
Gone.  
  
Sarah was with her family. That was the way she wanted and hoped it would stay for a long, long time, everybody happy and healthy. But things don't always turn out that way.  
  
Cosima lay resting on her foster brothers bed nearly immobile and unable to breathe on her own. A few words at a time were even a challenge for her now.  
  
All because of her.  
  
All because Sarah was able to reproduce and the greedy Proclone Bitch, Rachel, couldn't. Rachel just had to take it as an insult and bring it upon herself to destroy Sarah and her sister.  
  
Only, Sarah and her daughter were safe and Cosima was losing the battle now. It was bitter sweet.  
  
Cosima being the sacrifice.  
  
If she could rewind the time, she would have changed a lot of her actions.  
  
Mainly, not let Rachel win so easily.  
  
Rachel had succeeded. You wouldn't think so, since she's dead, but she has. Even by taking a pencil to the eye, in every way she had won. Rachel had managed to, deep deep down, bring her final defeating blow towards Sarah straight to her grave. She was probably dancing in hell right now.  
  
And because of that Sarah felt she was to blame.  
  
 _It's my fault._  
  
Completely hers.  
  
The least she could do was let her precious daughter stay by Cosima's side in her final moments.  
  
Cosima knew her cure was lost, so ultimately she had given up on her body.  
  
At least she had her last dance with the people she loved, even if one wasn't present.  
  
And that's how she died, Kira snuggled up into Cosima's corpse as the rest looked on in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so morbid. I'm still trying to get my writing juices flowing again and this is what was produced.


End file.
